


Broken Trust

by FrostyDanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-30 00:45:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16754629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyDanvers/pseuds/FrostyDanvers
Summary: What's worst than cheating?





	Broken Trust

" _HOW DARE YOU"_

" _Alex, honey, I think you need to_..."

" _DO NOT TELL ME TO CALM DOWN_ "

Lucy opens the door to the apartment just in time to see Alex throwing a dish towel to the ground. Maggie standing behind the counter arms crossed looking like she is trying to hide a smile. Alex turns to her when she hears the door shut. Fire in her eyes she stares Lucy down.

_"YOU! Did you know about this?"_

_"Got to give me more than that Danvers"_

Lucy puts her stuff by the front door. Mentally preparing herself for whatever drama her girlfriends are fighting about tonight, she takes a deep breath and heads toward the kitchen.

_"Of all the things you could have done..this is just UNFORGIVABLE!!"_

Ignoring the mutterings of her red headed girlfriend, Lucy quickly categorizes and scans the kitchen for clues. She sees pasta draining in the sink. She sees the sauce simmering on the stove top. She sees the waffle iron and bisquit box on the counter next to the fridge. 

Not seeing anything jumping out she makes eye contact with Maggie. With a pointed look, Maggie sighs.  
  
_"She found me mashing vegetables to put in the food. "_  
  
The waffles of course. Lucy mentally berates herself for not putting two and two together. Every Friday they have waffles in the morning. Maggie always pre-makes the batter at night. With Alex (and Karas') unhealthy food habits, the last few years Lucy and Maggie have become pros at putting fruits and vegetables in Alex's food without her knowing.

_“Alex, Yes. We have been sneaking vegetables into your waffles for years. You survived. Its not that big a deal. We just want whats best for...”_

Before she could finish her sentence, Lucy felt her slightly smaller girlfriend pinch her arm.  
  
"Ouch!"

" _WHAT?_ "  
  
Lucy froze in place, slowly Maggie leaned toward Lucy to talk softly,

“ _She found out about the Broccoli in the Pasta. Not her Waffles_ ”

“ _Oh..Fuck._ ”

“ _My Waffles. MY WAFFLES? MY WAFFLES!_ ”

Alex starts to pace. Lucy and Maggie both know after years of dating, a pacing Alex is not a good Alex.

Maggie trying to defuse the bomb on the other side of the kitchen before it explodes makes her way to get in the way of Alex's’ path. Reaching out to touch her arm...

“ _Alex haven’t you ever wonder why your syrup and batter had seeds in it?_ ”

“ _You said those were maple seeds.”_

 _“Yah...we did.”_  
  
Lucy comes stand next to Maggie reaching out for Alex’s other arm.  
  
_“Sweetie, there is no such thing as maple seeds”_

Like a fish out of water, Alex stands there with her mouth moving up and down but not a sound coming out.

She takes a step back, tears forming in her eyes.

" _I'm going to Kara's. I don't think I can look at either of you right now."_

Alex grabs her helmet off the chair and quickly storms out of the apartment.  
  
Turning toward Maggie, Lucy wraps her arms around her shoulders and kisses her nose.  
  
" _I don't even want to see her reaction when she finds out our weekly pizza is cauliflower crusted._ "

Laughing, Maggie kisses her properly and heads back into the kitchen to finish dinner while Lucy goes and change into her comfy clothes. Both of them internally laughing at the scene their girlfriend had just made because she found out she had a vegetable.

                                                         - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Sitting on her sisters couch sharing a pint of ice cream. Alex tells Kara how when she got home she found Maggie cooking a sauce, mashing vegetables and some green lettuce looking thing into a mush. She knew Maggie used vegetables but they were normally chunky so Alex could easily pick them out. 

" _THEY DID WHAT?!_ "

" _You heard me.”_

" _Do you want me to throw them into space?_ "

_“THE PASTA, THE WAFFLES. All a LIE! Whats next? Pizza, Meat. Are we secretly eating Maggie’s vegan ice cream out of a old Ben and Jerry’s container?”_

They both pause and looked suspiciously at the container between them. Kara shaking her head.

_“Where will it end..”_

Taking an angry spoonful of ice cream shaking her head.

" _The WAFFLES Kara! They lied about the WAFFLES_ "

" _Okay. Not Space. The Sun._ "

**Author's Note:**

> My Aunt was explaining on Thanksgiving how she tricks her kids into eating healthy. I remembered that extended Parks and Rec scene where Ben tells Leslie he put vegetables in her waffles.....Here we are.


End file.
